The Seven Deadly Sins of Negan
by superprincesspea
Summary: Seven Chapters, Seven Deadly Sins (Smut, Negan/You)
1. Envy

I messed up my formatting, sorry about that folks ;)

* * *

Negan had once told you that when he was away on a run all he could do was think about you. He'd said he envied everything and anyone that could be by your side. He envied the clothes on your back for the way they could caress your soft skin all day, the food that touched the lips he wanted to kiss and the people that could not only make you laugh but hear the sound of it.

He envied these things so much that when he returned home he would run up the stairs to your room. The familiar sound of his heavy footfalls would make your heart race as you waited for the door to fling open before he slipped inside. He'd grin before turning and making sure to lock the world away. Then he wouldn't waste a moment longer before sweeping you into his arms, his lips devouring yours as he carried you to the bed.

"I've missed you baby," he'd croon between soft peppered kisses that explored your body as he peeled off your clothes. Day's like these, he would take it slow, worshipping every single inch of your skin before taking any pleasure of his own.

You'd be desperate, you'd beg him, "please Negan, I want to feel you," and he'd stroke along his length, his eyes hooded and filled with desire, desperate for the same thing as you, to be as close as possible.

He'd push inside you slow, filling you all the way, telling you, "you're all mine baby."

"Yes," you'd tell him, over and over as your hands raked along his back urging his torturous rhythm faster. Negan would keep his steady pace, his slow grinds hitting just the right spot so your body coiled so tight you could barely take another moment. "Please," you'd moan and he'd thrust harder, faster, sending your orgasm rocketing across your body, pleasure pulsing and curling all the way to your toes as you arched towards him.

The feel of your fingernails digging into his skin and the sound of you panting his name would always bring him with you. He'd moan into your neck, his body stiffening with hard unsteady thrusts that you could feel filling hot inside you before he relaxed, settling his weight on top of you, possessing you as you waited for him to be ready to do it all again.

Days like these Negan would want to make you his all night long.


	2. Gluttony

You should have felt guilty in a world where food was more precious than gold but when Negan showed up in your room with a tray full of edible goodies and the intention of covering your body before devouring you, all you'd thought about was ' _yes'_. He had chocolate fudge sauce, fresh strawberries and champagne. A decadent trio that belonged in another lifetime but was definitely welcome in this one.

"Take off your clothes," he ordered in the deep husky whisper that was reserved for the time you spent behind closed doors and that was all it took, just four words and your body raced, eager to do exactly as told. Slipping off your shirt, you'd watched him stripping the blankets from your bed leaving only the sheet and the promise that things would get very messy.

When Negan began pulling his shirt over his head you spread yourself across the bed like a blank canvas for him to paint a delicious picture and from the way he'd grinned as he'd unbuckled his belt you knew he could hardly wait.

He kneeled over you, completely bare except for the devious look in his eyes as he'd held the bottle of sauce high above your body. Your nipples puckered, your flesh prickled and you held your breath in anticipation of what you were sure would be shockingly cold liquid when it finally hit your warm skin. You were right, the long stream of chocolate was chilling as it painted an intricate trail around your breasts, down your midriff and between your thighs.

You'd hardly been able to wait for what came next as he took the time to feed you a strawberry before his lips finally touched your skin. You writhed as his tongue chased the sickly sweet trail, sucking and licking up every morsel, leaving behind nothing but goosebumps as the air settled cold where his lips had heated you.

Then his tongue had inched between your thighs, driving you wild enough to buck your hips in a wordless beg for more. He rewarded your desperation with one long lick exactly where you needed it followed by the toe curling feeling of his tongue sliding inside you.

"You taste fucking delcious baby," he purred before lapping your arousal like his favourite ice cream. Long, slow, even strokes, melting you into nothing but pleasure and frantic breaths. You're fingers buried into his hair, letting him know that he was hitting all the right spots as you're orgasm prickled so close it became unstoppable. Negan loved this, his head between your thighs as he ate you up. He could do it over and over begging you to "come all over my face."

When you'd been right at the edge of release his fingers had eased inside you, curling against your g-spot to make damn sure your orgasm hit you hard, you're body pulsing greedily as it ate up every tingle of pleasure until you were breathless.

Afterwards Negan's smile had been satisfied as he slowly licked his lips before picking up another strawberry, taking it between his teeth and sharing it with you in a slow kiss, as sweet as it was tangy. "Delicious," he'd said again, the smirk on his lips telling you he wasn't talking about the fruit or the chocolate.

Then he popped the cork of the champagne. The bubbles fizzed carelessly across your skin and you knew Negan's feast had only just begun.


	3. Greed

Negan was a man with a greedy dick, at least that's what he called it. He wanted his dick to possess every part that it could have, your mouth, your pussy and most importantly your ass. Tonight was his lucky night.

He'd took his time to prepare you. First, he'd filled you a bathtub with steaming hot water and the fancy oils you would never had afforded in the real world. Next, he'd spent hours lavishing your body, giving every inch of you his undivided attention before he was finally bending you over the bed and having you right where he wanted. He had his fingers deep and wet between your legs, teasing you to the very edge of release before stopping, stroking the hard peak of your nipple and ensuring your body was as needy as it had ever been.

"I think you're ready baby," he crooned, "I can't wait another fucking minute to feel your sweet ass taking my dick." His finger slipped between your folds, feeling the proof of how ready you were before drawing a wet trail of arousal along the curve of your ass and giving you a gentle slap.

You moaned, pressing your face into the pillow, desperately needing something, anything that would tip you right over the edge and into oblivion before frustration overwhelmed your pleasurable feelings. "Yes Negan, please," you pleaded, no, demanded.

"You gonna take my dick in your ass like a good girl?" he toyed with you, no doubt enjoying the way you were grinding against him as his end pressed for entry, begging to be your first and finally having all parts of you for himself.

"Yes, yes," you writhed, holding tight to the pillows, your body consumed with need for the ultimate high yet still nervous for what came next.

"Relax," his finger stroked you again, sinking inside to tease the spot that made your legs buckle. "Your tight little ass was made for my cock," he promised as he held you steady and began to ease himself inside you with a gentleness that didn't quite match his dirty talk.

You bit the pillow in anticipation of what you imagined it would feel like but it didn't hurt. It felt strange yet not uncomfortable and any tension you were feeling melted away with the deep guttural groan Negan made as he entered just the end of his thick length into you. It was like he lost all control, his fingers stopped the rhythm they were building in your pussy and his other hand dug into your hip so hard you were sure it would leave a bruise. Hearing the sound of his pleasure only intensified the feelings that were tingling all over your body and a fresh flood of wetness coated the fingers he had buried inside you.

"Fucking hell baby, you have no fucking idea," he panted, his length pulsing like it was ready to explode before he'd barely even started. He slumped forward to kissing the centre of your back then rested his head against you, lovingly, almost reverently, "you ready for the rest baby?"

Your answer was the push of your body against his and he groaned again, filling you until you couldn't take anymore. When his fingers began their magic in time with his thrusts you knew it wouldn't take long. It felt good, better than good. You were a coiled spring finally being released and you flew, a long wave of pleasure rocking you as your body clenched tight around his and your orgasm consumed you over and over again. Negan was close behind holding tight to your hip and pulling out just in time to shoot his release all over your ass where he could see it coating you. "Fuck," he kept saying and he was right, you didn't think you'd had such a powerful orgasm in your entire life.

You both remained in the same position as your aftershocks subsided and when he finally came down from his high he slapped your ass hard, announcing, "I wish I could have four dicks so I could fuck you everywhere at once and jack myself off while I watched the fucking show."

You couldn't help but laugh, _Greedy dick_.


	4. Wrath

Sometimes you would argue with Negan. He was the kind of man who could make even the most patient person want to slap him right across his arrogant smirk and you weren't exactly a patient person. But no matter what you argued about, who was right, or who was wrong it would always end one way, sex, or more precisely rough sex.

The kind of sex where he would throw you down, hitch up your dress with greedy fingers and tear down your panties like a wild man. There'd be no tender foreplay, bites replacing kisses, lips sucking hard enough to leave behind dark proof that you belonged to him. No matter what was said between you, or how crazy he made you, you were always his and as his fingers plunged into your wet pussy he'd get the confirmation of just how much you enjoyed him dominating you like this. Just how much you enjoyed belonging to him like this.

He'd smile, the same smirk that irritated the hell out of you in a fight would be making your body race while his fingers stroked you in all the right places. He'd lean close, his lips right against your ear, the heat of his words making you tremble and like a secret confession he'd croon, "I'm gonna spank your ass so fucking hard you won't be sitting down for a week."

He'd barely let the words register before you were flipped onto your front and his palm was cracking red hot across your skin, your yelp would only encourage him to slap the other side and then he'd take what he really wanted, what you both wanted. He'd unzip his jeans, the sound sending a flutter of anticipation to between your legs before he pushed his cock against your entrance, teasing you as he slid the tip along your wetness.

"Please Negan," you'd beg and he'd slap your ass again.

"I'll fucking decide when," he'd drive you wild with anticipation before finally pushing inside you in one long hard thrust, not giving you any time adjust before he was pulling out and slamming inside again, his thick length stretching you open without restraint.

He'd fuck you so hard that the bed, the desk, whatever he had you splayed across would be shaking, the headboard slamming into the wall, the drawers rattling, the noise of him fucking you only added to the intensity while your orgasm built as quickly as the relentless thrusts he was pounding into you.

"That's right sweetheart, I want you to scream" he'd demand, slapping your ass again and fucking you so deep that you could hardly take it, the pleasure and pain creating an intense orgasm, like the pop of a cork on a shaken bottle spilling over as fast and furious as the sex. When your orgasm had finished he'd wrap his hand around your neck, bite down on your shoulder and like an animal he'd finish, filling you with his come and taking your breath away.

After sex like that it wouldn't matter what the fight was about, you could barely even remember your own name, only the way your body felt. Sore and sated.


End file.
